Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 28
Javonte in the attic precisely firing off the rounds for his sniper, he had Wei’s head on his scope, this was the perfect opportunity to what he had caused. Javonte only a second from pulling the trigger a bullet flew through the window shooting off a chunk of his right ear causing him to fall on the ground screaming in pain, and dropping his sniper rifle losing the opportunity. Below the hill Wei noticed the sniper bullets stopped firing and he realized this was perfect, he could easily rush the Saints after the green gang was dealt with. Before he could even make even make a move Wei felt blood dripping from his neck and he lost his ability to stand and simply fell to the floor with almost a waterfall of blood. Jonathon still firing from cover took note of Wei’s sudden cease firing. He looked to Wei and saw him lying on the floor covered in his own blood. “Wei!” Jonathon shouted in shock as he ran to Wei who was slowly bleeding out. “Fuck, you’re gonna be fine sir, just let’s get you back up on your feet.” “No, th-this is it for me right here, just accomplish one thing I’ve always wanted to do…” Wei coughing up blood for almost each word. “Of course, what is it?” Jonathon questioned. “Wipe out the Saints, and make sure their leader gets the slowest, most painful death out of all of them, that’s all I…” Wei’s eyes grew still and he stopped moving and breathing. Jonathon grabbed the revolver that was in Wei’s pocket and his eyes were much colder than usual, not only did he want revenge but the bloodlust in him was flowing immensely. Sirens were heard in the distance, coming closer and closer but Jonathon didn’t care, he kept firing along with the other Kingz ready for the three way battle. Jonathon spotted a blonde female shooting and not even spotting him. “This should be an interesting bargain.” Jonathon said “Shit, it’s the one time, we need to get up out of here!”Tyquan screamed firing off bullets. “I don’t give a fuck who it is, I ain’t retreating cause of no cops!”Henrique replied shooting a Mafia member in the head. “Fuck yeah! Revenge is a bitch ain’t it?!” “This fucking guy.” Tyquan mumbled to himself with a smirk. Suddenly the bullets stopped from the bottom of the hill. “Tyquan!” A familiar voice screamed. Tyquan looked down the hill to a shocking sight as he saw Nick being held by Jonathon with a revolver to the side of his head and many other Crips and some Saints being held hostage by both the Mafia and the Kingz. “Call off your boys, while I would have the pleasure of killing each and every one of you, it don’t have to go down like this, Wei’s already dead, you and the Saints already resolved your problem with him, me and Wei’s association was simply a deal, nothing more.” Jonathon said in a convincing tone. Before Jonathon could continue he was shot again on his shoulder immediately knocking him down to the floor with one hit. “Little shit.”Javonte said in pain with his ear still bleeding. He threw the sniper on the ground due to it being the last bullet and ran downstairs. Jonathon stayed on the floor for a period of time before opening his murderous eyes once more. He stood up put the revolver to Nick’s head and pulled the trigger, killing him with no remorse. Each Crip that was being held hostage got shot in the head one by one. “NO!” Tyquan shouted with anger and sadness. He tried to fire his AK but was stopped by Henrique as the Saints were being brought up. “Where’s the leader of the Saints? Tell me now…”Jonathon said grabbing and holding the same blonde woman from earlier. “Alicia!”Eddie frantically said going outside. The police finally had arrived, with Jade and a man named Mark being one of the cops. Each officer took cover behind their police cruiser until the captain stepped out with a microphone. “This is the police, everyone just stop and put your guns down, we can settle this like civili—“ A bullet went right through the captain’s forehead with Jonathon being the one to fire the bullet. Jade looked over her cruiser in shock as she saw the captain on the floor dead with his brains splattered on the hard pavement, and Jonathon being the one who did it. She looks around and doesn’t see Joe with Jonathon and interprets what he did to him. “No…no…” Jade said with tears starting to come from her eyes. She came back to reality and was in a sorrowful rage, not thinking straight and thought “This isn’t about justice anymore, it’s about revenge…” Open fire!”Jade screamed firing the first bullet that ended up hitting one of the Mafia in the kneecap. As soon as this shot was fired it was all out war, Jonathon tried to take Alicia but she retaliated by headbutting his groin causing him to fall on his knees in pain as she ran ahead. “Shoot her!” Jonathon shouted just barely managing. One of the Kingz heard this but before he could even aim his life was put to an end by Eddie. Jade was still ducking behind a police cruiser fired at one of the Kingz going right through his chest and into a lung. Alicia made it up to the top where Eddie was awaiting her arrival while also shooting to defend her. “Oh thank god you’re okay!”Eddie said with relief. “You don’t have to worry Eddie, I’m fine.”Alicia said with a smile that was short lived. She was shot right in the head making her body slump onto the floor quickly. Eddie fell onto the floor with shock, not even comprehending what just happened, seeing his girlfriend, the girl he loved for the first time in his life’s blood getting on his face and clothing. “Jesus fuck, I’m sorry Eddie, but come on man, we gotta move.”Tyrone said with sorrow grabbing Eddie’s arm and running backwards. “Oh god, Alicia, I’m so sorry, I-I.” Eddie said with tears flowing out of his eyes. “Eddie, I’m so fucking sorry, but we have to go!” Eddie knew Tyrone was right but it was just so hard to leave Alicia, just lying there. He closed her eyes and ran with Tyrone. ---- Henrique was still shooting until he ran out of ammo, knewing it was time to retreat. "Tyquan, asshole! We need to get the fuck out of here, feds, Kingz, Mafia, this is a fucking warzone!" Henrique shouted. "Fuck that, they killed my niggas, so I'll take out theirs!" Tyquan said filled with vengeance, wanting any opposition who stood dead. "You're fucking crazy, you'll either die or get arrested, now drop the fucking AK and let's move, NOW!" Tyquan ignored Henrique and kept firing until he was out of ammo. "Fucking fuck." Tyquan said coming back to reality and following Henrique. As he got up he was shot in the shoulder, he put his hand over the wound and ran with Henrique. ---- Mark saw an in pain Jonathon getting in a car with his crew and driving off. He put on a smirk and mumbled something. “I’ll deal with you later.” He spotted a familiar Saint, along with another male Saint, and a female in dreads running away from what just happened. He raised his gun and pulled the trigger hitting the man on the left right in the back making him fall face first. He fired off two more shots only to miss. He slowly walked over to the three with his gun still out, wanting to finish this up close and personal. “Alexander!” Brianna and Javonte screamed, with Brianna starting to tear up. “Just go, I don’t want either of you dying.”Alexander said holding onto his wound. “I never got to say this at the right time, guess now's as any, I love you Brianna, you may not see it like I do, but in the end you don’t die with people, especially the ones you love.” Brianna was in tears from the words she just heard and she held onto Alexander’s hand. Alexander gave his last smile towards her. “I may not show it to you Alexander, but I love you too, I wasn't the most evidently emotional person, and I'm sorry to leave you here, I love you so much..." Brianna said crying. "I'm sorry to leave ya here like this brother." Javonte said expressing sadness. "It's alright, you're a good kid Javonte, get out of here, and patch up that ear.' NOW GO!'" “This IS what per say "self defense".” Mark said with an evil smile grabbing Alexander’s pistol, taking out the bullets, and putting it in his hand to put his fingerprints on it. “Any last words, Saint?” “Already gave them to the woman I love, so burn in hell you treacherous scumbag.”Alexander said with an arrogant and condescending smirk. A gunshot rang out going right through Alexander’s head, killing him. He put the bullets back into Alexander's gun and placed it in his hand like he did before. “Didn’t catch that.” Mark said before dragging his body to the other cops. ---- Jade was crouched over Joe’s body in tears. The thoughts raced her mind, “''Are we even doing a good job anymore''? Who can we trust? Why did this have to happen?” Questions that couldn’t be answered, at least not by herself. “I’m sorry, Jade.”A woman said. Jade didn’t reply she was still not able to overcome nor understand the situation herself. “Jade?” “Leave me alone, Sharlene, just leave me the hell alone.” Jade replied grieving. “I didn’t mean—alright, I’m sorry.” Sharlene said with sorrow leaving Jade to herself. ---- Tyrone and Eddie finally stopped running, they were in an open field not knowing where anyone else was, they were all separated and alone, but some would know where to meet up. “Eddie, my god, I’m sorry man.” Tyrone said hugging Eddie. “She’s fucking gone man, I lost her within seconds, I couldn’t do anything, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have had her fight, I should’ve just made her stay home, she could’ve been safe, fuck, I can’t do this anymore Tyrone, we’ve just lost so many good friends and people, just look at what happened back there!” Eddie said uncontrollably crying. “There’s nothing else we can do if we were to step out on the streets, we would be gunned down in a second. I fucking hate being in this shit, but we had no choice after what happened with Tyler, we needed protection and TJ provided it. I just wish he was still around, he knew what was right and what was wrong, I’m just a fucking mess, I threw a party instead of paying back those Chinese assholes! Alicia’s death wasn’t your fault Eddie, it was mine, just as every other Saints’death or injury was, none of this shit wouldn’t have happened if I just did what I was supposed to.” Tyrone said on the verge of tears. “Don’t talk about yourself like that Tyrone, you’re a good leader, you took the responsibility when no one else would, me, Latoya, and Javonte sure as well wouldn’t lead nor would we be good, you’re perfect for this kind of shit Tyrone, don’t ever think otherwise. Me on the other hand, I don't think I'm fit for it. Also you didn’t cause Alicia’s death, I was the one who should’ve told her not to fight, but I didn’t, so it’s mine.”Eddie replied wiping the tears off his face. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore, let’s just go and find the others IF they’re even still alive...” Eddie said in a depressed tone with doubt. To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Henrique *Latoya *Javonte *Alexander *Brianna *Alicia *Wei-Jian *Tyquan *Jonathon Davidson *Mark *Nick *Jimmi Deaths *Alexander *Alicia *Wei-Jian *Nick *Jimmi Trivia *First appearance of Mark. *First credited(and last) appearance of Jimmi. *Last appearance of Alexander. *Last appearance of Alicia. *Last appearance of Nick. *Latoya is the only character left with an Unknown status as she was not seen escaping the house with anyone else who left. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark